Mother wolf
by Ladyclearwater4
Summary: Pregnant? Not something Leah Clearwater is supposed to be. How ever she ran form her reservation upon findiung out she was pregnant, taking her best friend Paul with her. not good @ summaries LeahxJake LeahxEmbry
1. Chapter 1

Curled up against Paul's chest Leah dozed as he drove the long way home. Home, now that place was hard to describe. For the past seven months Leah and Paul had called Florida home. They had left their tribal reservation in Forks and driven cross country, setting up a temporary home until it was time for them to return. Or it came to a point hat Leah felt she could return home.

Leah would have left alone, but Paul, her best friend, refused to allow that. Demanding that he go with her, especially after what Leah had revealed to him. She was pregnant, just over a month along. What made it worse was that Leah had slept with two people, within a day of each other. Getting pregnant before marriage was a cardinal sin in her tribes' beliefs, so Leah had no choice but to leave. Especially since one of the men she had slept with had already found their life partner. An imprint, something that supposedly was unbreakable. Granted when you imprint on a newborn, it's not surprising that you end up with unfulfilled needs.

Falling to sleep beside Paul had become a regular thing for Leah, the first few nights in Florida Leah would just cry herself to sleep and wake through nightmares. Every time she would wake Paul would crawl into bed beside her and hold her until she fell to sleep. Only then would Leah fall into a peaceful sleep, so in the end they gave up sleeping in separate beds, just staying together. Paul was the glue that was holding Leah together.

Throughout her pregnancy Leah hadn't been to see a doctor. She couldn't risk it. After all her temperature does run at around one hundred and eight degrees, a temperature at which technically should kill any person. Finally being so far along Leah had told Paul it was time for them to go home. It wasn't safe for her unborn child or children, for her not to seek medical help. Even if the only people she could turn to stank to high heaven and were her mortal enemy. She had heard from her brother, who didn't know she was pregnant, that the Cullen's were still in Forks thankfully. Luckily for her Jacob had moved in with Nessie, Bella and Edward at their little cottage, so he wouldn't be at the main house when his Beta returned.

Leah stirred awake just as Paul turned into the Cullen's driveway.

"Glad to see your awake Lee-Lee," he whispered, hugging her gently from the side as his hand rested on her swollen stomach. In Florida most had assumed that Paul was Leah's partner, and so they just fell into those roles. For all intents and purposes, Paul would be known as the father to Leah's child.

Stretching Leah squirmed to make herself comfy, pressing a kiss to Paul's cheek.

"Urgh it smells here," Leah grumbled pouting slightly.

Looking up at the front of the house Leah saw six vampires lined up waiting for them. They must have heard the truck on its way up.

"Are you ready for this Lee?" Paul asked her as he stopped the truck.

Nodding Leah slowly started to get out of the truck, her ears picking up when all six vampires stopped breathing in shock.

Feeling a little self conscious Leah closed the truck door and placed a hand on her stomach, only relaxing her tense posture when Paul came to stand beside her. Taking Paul's hand Leah walked towards the vampires holding her head high. When she had first moved to Florida, Leah had always walked with her head down. Actually asking the people across from her for help was going to be hard.

Looking up at the leader Leah focused on him as she spoke.

"I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant, and when I found out I was I ran. That was seven months ago now. I haven't seen a doctor because I didn't dare," Leah bit her bottom lip gently, her grip on Paul's hand tightening. Despite what many thought of Paul, about him being hot headed, Leah knew the truth behind his mask. For that is what his hotheadedness is, a mask put in place to protect him, much like Leah's bitchiness.

Before Leah could continue her tale Carlisle stepped towards her, "You need not continue Miss Clearwater, of course you are welcome into our home and we will do everything we can to help you," behind him Esme was nodding in her agreement. At her father's words Alice darted into the house to ready the guest room for them.

Looking up at the leader of the coven Leah's eyes were full of tears, her hormones were a bitch, "Thank-you," she said softly, making her way up the steps and into the home she and Paul had just been welcomed into.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Chapter 2**_

_**Hi all – I hope you like this story! Please rate and review as since its new I want to know that people are enjoying it! Plus I have cookies for all my reviewers! I will try and update as often as I can. I am actually a full time college student so it may not be super regular but I will try my best!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any recognisable characters – unfortunately! I do however own this story and any new characters you may come across. **_

_**I do not have a beta reader so if you see any mistakes then please let me know!! I would be ever so grateful!**_

Stepping into the Cullen household Leah was over taken by the smell and had to pause briefly. Her grip tightening on Paul's hand as she then continued to walk forward. All the time away had caused her to become sensitised to the vampire smell one more, sickly sweet and very overpowering. Leah wasn't surprised to blink and the vampires all be seated on the familiar white couches.

Making her way to the spare couch Leah sat down with the aid of Paul who was a little unsettled to be surrounded by so many vampires, even if they were vegetarians. Paul wrapped an arm securely around Leah, pulling her gently to his side, a hand coming to rest on her taught stomach.

The vampires looked at the two wolves with questions running through their minds. If Edward had have been in the room he would have ended up with a terrible migraine, if that was even possible for vampires.

Emmett spoke first his voice full of mirth, "So when the pups due?" He asked earning him a clip around the ear from Rosalie. The noise that was created reverberating around the room as rock hard flesh hit rock hard flesh.

A deep growl echoed from Paul's chest, was ever so protective over Leah now. This was followed by a sharp hiss from Rosalie. Carlisle stood up then, sending a look at Emmett and Rosalie, which caused them to calm down and relax slightly. A wave of calm silently crossed the room and Carlisle sent a grateful look at Jasper before he began speaking to Leah and Paul.

"Well Miss. Clearwater, Mr. Whiteriver, it seems that fate has thrown you a twist. As we believed it you couldn't have children Leah, I do hope you don't mind me calling you Leah," Carlisle trailed off waiting for her approval.

Leah nodded, "Please and this lug," she elbowed Paul playfully, "call him Paul, but before you think it, no, there is no way he can be this things," She pointed to her stomach, "Father."

Paul Whiteriver was simple Leah's best friend. Their mother's had been best friends since before they were born. Paul was born three months before Leah and they spent many naps as babies in the same crib. They grew up together and Leah was there for Paul when he lost his mother at age eleven. Paul's mother had been ill for a long time. She had a melanoma, cancer for those who hadn't had to sit through hours of doctors meetings. Leah had refused to let her best friend go through it alone and whenever he had been at the hospital with his mother as had Leah. Paul's mother Danielle had always seen Leah as a daughter. When the day finally came that Danielle passed away Leah and Paul cried together, clinging to each other to stop them from tumbling under.

Ever since that day Paul's father Dominic had drank himself into oblivion, not really caring for his son. There were a couple of months that Paul stayed at his family home before he ended up coming to live with the Clearwater's. He was supposed to share a room with Seth, but most nights would end up sharing with Leah, even if he was just camping out on the floor. Nightmares would plague him and he would go to Leah. She never judged him, but just held him as he got himself back together.

It was similar circumstances when Leah lost her father. Although, by this time Paul was already a wolf. His patrols had to be timed carefully as to not alert Leah of what was happening. The first time Leah phased Paul was the only one who was able to calm her down, Sam really couldn't help especially as he just sent her into a snarling frenzy. Eventually after calming her down enough to be able to phase back, Paul drove Leah to the hospital only to have her collapse into his arms in tears. Her fears confirmed as her father's death was confirmed by a doctor. Paul was her rock, keeping her above the raging darkness that was threatening to drown Leah.

Snapping back from her musings Leah glared at Paul who had poked her.

Carlisle cleared his throat then. "Esme and Alice are already preparing a room for you both as I would like to have you close Leah, since we know nothing of shape shifter pregnancies and I would like to check you over as soon as you feel up to it."

Paul spoke for the first time then, "I think Leah could probably do with some sleep, she was dozing in the car. So maybe after she has a nap?" he looked down at Leah for confirmation and smiled when she started nodding.

Esme then came down the stairs a smile on her face. "If you would like to come with me I can show you to your room," she spoke softly, that motherly tone coming through heavily, as Carlisle came to stand beside her.

Carlisle then spoke, "I do agree that you should get some rest Leah, Paul seems to be looking after you very well, but I think you should inform your pack you are indeed home. They have had some new members since you left," his eyes sparkled with knowledge.

Leah turned to face Carlisle and Esme as Paul helped her up. "I will think about it, right now I would rather concentrate on me," Leah answered him; not snapping like she usually would, after all the Cullen's were helping her. She didn't need the drama that would come with contacting the pack.

Hand in hand Leah and Paul followed Esme and Carlisle up the stairs to the guest room. The room itself was truly beautiful, painted in soft earthy tones. The bed was a large four poster, perfect for two wolfs to fall to sleep on. "Thank you so much for helping us, I wasn't sure if you would," Leah whispered, tears in her eyes as she spoke. Her hormones were everywhere hence Leah Clearwater actually crying.

Esme smiled and moved forward to hug the hormonal girl, "Of course we would help you dear, you are like family to us, so please make yourself at home and when you wake up I will get some food ready for you and Paul," Esme and Carlisle left the room then leaving Paul and Leah alone.

It was no surprise that sat at the foot of their bed was their luggage and on the bed was a large baggy t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. Leah recognised both as items belonging to Jake and had to stop herself from bursting out into more tears.

"Here," Paul had slipped off his shirt and handed it to Leah. He had been wearing a wife beater with an open black dress shirt over the top. "You were mine and I can sleep in my boxers ok?" he asked her kissing Leah on the forehead before he turned to give her some privacy. Granted what with her stomach being so large Leah often had trouble getting her socks off, that and balancing, so Paul always stayed pretty close to his best friend.

Announcing she was changed Leah climbed into the bed and was soon followed by Paul. Snuggling into her friends' chest Leah let herself relax.

"It's scary being back here, but I am glad you convinced me to come," Leah rest her head over Paul's heart as he laid on his back, one arm securely around Leah's middle.

Resting his head down on top of Leah's Paul sighed. "I would do anything to make sure you are safe, you know that Lee-lee, now sleep," he ordered playfully, humming a soft tune to the girl he was holding. It didn't take long for the day's events to catch up with her and for her to fall to sleep in his arms.


End file.
